puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Suwama
|weight = |billed = |trainer = AJPW Dojo Hiroshi Hase Kaz Hayashi |debut = October 11, 2004 |retired = }} (born November 23, 1976) is a Japanese professional wrestler also known simply as . He is best known for his work in All Japan Pro Wrestling, where he is a former four times World Tag Team Champion and six-times Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion. Suwama holds the record for most reigns as the Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion, with six reigns. He has also won AJPW's premier tournament, the Champion Carnival on one occassion (2008). He is also part of the promotion's board of directors. Through AJPW's working agreement with Tenryu Project, Suwama as held the Tenryu Project Six Man Tag Team Championship. Professional wrestling career All Japan Pro Wrestling (2004-Present) Early days (2004–2006) Suwama was scouted and recruited to All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) by Hiroshi Hase, particularly because of his amateur wrestling background. He joined the All Japan Dojo on March 1, 2004, and teamed with AJPW president Keiji Mutoh early in his career, defeating many of his seniors. In 2005, he defeated Mutoh in the 2005 Champion Carnival. Voodoo Murders (2006–2008) Suwama aligned himself with the Voodoo Murders stable on January 8, 2006, following a Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship match between Satoshi Kojima and stable leader TARU. Upon joining the group, he officially changed his name to Suwama, which translates to "Suwa evil spirit". He formed a team with RO'Z in early 2007, as the two set their sights on the vacant World Tag Team Championship. Their pursuit would be unsuccessful, as Toshiaki Kawada and Taiyō Kea defeated them in a decision match for the vacant belts on February 17, 2007. Suwama was sent by the group to Orlando, Florida on July 2, 2007, in order to secure Total Nonstop Action Wrestling star Scott Steiner for All Japan's Pro Wrestling Love in Ryogoku, Vol. 3 event in Sumo Hall on August 26, 2007. Suwama had observed Steiner's match and shortly afterwards came to an agreement with Steiner to team with him and challenge the team of The Great Muta and TAJIRI. They were unsuccessful in the challenge. For the rest of the year, Suwama mainly competed in 6-man tags with TARU and Satoshi Kojima (who joined the group in July), but also had a short feud with rookie gaijin Joe Doering. Suwama teamed with Kojima in the 2008 World's Strongest Tag Determination League, where they defeated Toshiaki Kawada and Kensuke Sasaki to reach the finals, but lost to Keiji Mutoh and Joe Doering. Suwama and Kojima scored 10 points. All Japan Ace (2008–present) At All Japan's New Year's Shining Series show on January 3, 2008, Suwama saved Keiji Mutoh and Joe Doering from a post-match attack by the VooDoo Murders stable. After Suwama tore off his VooDoo Murders shirt, he shook hands with Mutoh and signaled his return to the All Japan Seikigun. On March 1, 2008, Suwama defeated TARU at Pro Wrestling Love in Ryogoku, Vol. 4. From April 5–9, Suwama participated in All Japan's annual Champion Carnival tournament, which he ultimately won on April 9 by defeating New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) star Hiroshi Tanahashi in the finals. Suwama finished the Carnival with 3 wins, 1 loss and 1 draw, which earned him 7 points. On April 29, 2008, Suwama defeated Kensuke Sasaki to win the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship. Suwama first defended the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship on June 28, 2008 against Osamu Nishimura, beating Nishimura with the Last Ride. Suwama challenged Taiyo Kea and Minoru Suzuki on August 3, 2008 for the World Tag Team Championship teaming with Osamu Nishimura but did not win the belts. Suwama's second defense of the Triple crown was on August 31, 2008 versus Taiyo Kea it went to a 60-minute time limit draw. Suwama team up with Ryuji Hijikata in the All Asia Tag Team Championship tournament on January 2–3, 2009 to crown new All Asia Tag Team Champions. Suwama and Hijikata got eliminated in the first round of the tournament by losing to Satoshi Kojima and KAI when Kojima used a lariat on Hijikata. Suwama and Shuji Kondo defeated Joe Doering and ZODIAC on March 1, 2009 to become the number one contenders for the World Tag Team Championship, but did not win the championship from Taiyō Kea and Minoru Suzuki. On August 29, 2010, Suwama defeated Minoru Suzuki to win the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship for the second time. He would go on to lose the title to Jun Akiyama on October 23, 2011. In later 2012, Suwama formed the Last Revolution tag team with Joe Doering, which in early 2013 was also joined by Kaz Hayashi, Shuji Kondo and Yasufumi Nakanoue. On March 17, Suwama defeated Masakatsu Funaki to win the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship for the third time. In June, Suwama and Doering disbanded Last Revolution, when Kaz Hayashi and Shuji Kondo announced their resignation from All Japan following Nobuo Shiraishi taking over as the new president of All Japan and Keiji Mutoh leaving the promotion. While several other wrestlers also quit All Japan following the change in management, Suwama emerged as one of the first wrestlers to publicly show his support to Shiraishi, announcing that he was going to be staying in the promotion. In September, Suwama came back together with Joe Doering, with the two forming a tag team named "Evolution". On October 22, Evolution defeated Burning (Go Shiozaki and Jun Akiyama) to win the World Tag Team Championship, making Suwama the first "Quintuple Crown Champion" in 12 years. However, just five days later, Suwama lost the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship to Akebono. On December 8, Evolution defeated Xceed (Go Shiozaki and Kento Miyahara) in the finals to win the 2013 World's Strongest Tag Determination League. On February 16, 2014, Hikaru Sato joined Suwama and Doering, turning Evolution into a stable. On June 28, Suwama and Doering lost the World Tag Team Championship to Wild Burning (Jun Akiyama and Takao Omori). However, the next day, Suwama defeated Omori to win the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship for the fourth time. That same day Suwama was made a part of All Japan's new board of directors. He was later also given the title of "senior managing director". On July 27, Suwama lost the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship to his Evolution stablemate Joe Doering. In December 2015, Suwama resigned from his senior managing director role. On January 2, 2016, Suwama defeated Jun Akiyama to win the Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship for the fifth time. However, Suwama was stripped of the title only ten days later after suffering an achilles tendon rupture. Suwama returned to the ring on July 14, 2016. On September 19, Suwama defeated Zeus in the finals to win the 2016 Ōdō Tournament. Suwama would then unsuccessfully challenge the Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion Kento Miyahara on November 27. On September 23, 2017, Suwama won his second Ōdō Tournament in a row. On October 9, Suwama defeated Kento Miyahara to win the Triple Crown Heavyweight Champion for his sixth time, thus also breaking the record of most time reigns. On October 21 Suwama lost the title to Joe Doering again. In December Suwama took part of the 2017 World's Strongest Tag Determination League alongside Shuji Ishikawa, finishing the tournament with a record of six wins and three losses, advancing to the finals. On December 12, Suwama and Ishikawa defeated Hideoyoshi Kamitani and Daichi Hashimoto in the finals to win the tournament. On January 3, 2018 Suwama and Ishikawa defeated Jun Akiyama and Takao Omori for the World Tag Team Championships. They lost the titles to Kento Miyahara and Yoshitatsu on February 3, they would regain it on June 30, after defeating Dylan James and Ryoji Sai. From November 13 to December 11, Suwama and Ishikawa took part in the World's Strongest Tag Determination League, finishing the tournament with a record of seven wins and three losses, advancing to the finals of the tournament. On December 11, Suwama and Ishikawa were defeated by Dylan James and Joe Doering in the finals. On January 13, 2019, Suwama and Ishikawa lost the titles to Daisuke Sekimoto and Yuji Okabayashi. On March 19, 2019 They won the titles back from them. On September 3, they lost the titles to Zeus and Ryoji Sai, they regained the titles on January 2. In wrestling * Finishing movesShining Road ~ Spreading Oudou Love for over 3 years! ** Ankle lock ** Bridging belly-to-back suplex ** Bridging German suplex ** Last Ride (Elevated powerbomb) ** Manriki Sleeper (Modified sleeper hold) * Signature moves ** Double forehand chop ** Frog splash ** Lariat, sometimes while rolling ** Multiple suplex variations *** Capture *** Deadlift release German *** Half nelson *** Release belly to belly *** Trapping ** Release powerbomb ** Running front powerslam ** Running shoulder block, sometimes from the top rope or from the apron to the outside ** Turning belly to belly slam * With Shuji Ishikawa **''Last Mountain'' (Double elevated crucifix powerbomb) *'Theme songs' **'"Dramatic Distance Suwama"' by Osamu Suzuki Wrestlers trained *Brute Issei *Ryota Hama *Seiya Sanada Championships and accomplishments * All Japan Pro Wrestling ** Triple Crown Heavyweight Championship (6 times) ** World Tag Team Championship (5 times, current) – with Joe Doering (1) and Shuji Ishikawa (3, current) ** Champion Carnival (2008) ** January 2 Korakuen Hall Heavyweight Battle Royal (2005) ** Mika Kayama Cup (2010) – with Shuji Kondo ** Ōdō Tournament (2016, 2017) ** Taiwan Cup (2009) ** World's Strongest Tag Determination League (2013) – with Joe Doering ** World's Strongest Tag Determination League (2015) – with Kento Miyahara ** World's Strongest Tag Determination League (2017, 2019) – with Shuji Ishikawa * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'14' of the best 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2011 * Tenryu Project ** Tenryu Project Six Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Arashi and Tomohiro Ishiihttp://www.purolove.com/misc/tenryu/results10.php * Tokyo Sports ** Outstanding Performance Award (2010) ** Tag Team Of The Year (2006) with TARU, Shuji Kondo, and "brother" YASSHI ** Tag Team of the Year (2017, 2018, 2019) with Shuji Ishikawa References External links * All Japan Pro Wrestling profile Category:Evolution Category:Wrestlers Category:Japanese male professional wrestlers Category:Professional wrestling executives Category:AJPW Roster Category:Last Revolution Category:New Generation Force Category:Voodoo Murders Category:Team Destruction